PERFECT TWO
by Urdyonlione
Summary: A series of connected one-shots that will prove that a certain narcissist and his assistant will in the end be the Perfect Two : Loosely based on the song Perfect Two by Auburn. Rated T for no reason XD


**Of Peanut Butters and Jellies**

It was a normal day at SPR and Mai, is once again, late—and this time, she wasn't late by a few minutes, but by almost an hour. As per usual, Naru was getting more irritable by the minute—Monk officially dubbed as the 'Lack-of-Tea Withdrawal Syndrome'. He was pacing back and forth into his office to the receiving area visibly frowning by the various possible accidents that his 'accident prone' assistant could have been involved which was playing over and over in his head.

_Being too much of a genius is troublesome—Naru decided—because he could come up of hundreds of ways Mai could get in trouble just by walking in the sidewalk to get to SPR._

On the other hand, Bou-san and Ayako's noise was kept at bay by the dark aura emanating from Naru's office. They decided that it wasn't the _best_ time to further irritate the narcissist—maybe later.

A couple of minutes later, the monk and the priestess sighed a breath of relief as the door opened and revealed a young brunette who obviously ran to get to work. As if on cue, the dark aura immediately dispersed and Naru went out of his den to greet is _overly_ late assistant.

"Mai—"

"Naru! I have a perfect reason to be late! You see, there was an old lady, and she was having trouble going up stairs and she was having a hard time because she was carrying a large box and so I helped her up and then…"

Naru sighed. Mai's words slowly died down as relief flooded to his system. _Wait! Why am I so relieved?! _'It's because if something bad happens to her, nobody will properly file the documents, you'll have to deal with the paper works _and_ nobody will make _tea_.' Naru reasoned to himself and deciding after that it was never _healthy_ to be talking to yourself and so he focused his attention once again to continuously ranting Mai.

"…and so, because I helped her, she gave me this!" Mai continued as she put out two jars and a pack of wheat bread.

"This one is peanut butter and this one is jelly~!" Mai cheerily said as she pointed each respective jars.

Mai, Bou-san and Ayako quickly took their pick and proceeded to eat, meanwhile Naru continued to stare at the trio and shortly thought how Mai was getting smarter by smoothly avoiding the topic about her being late. Then Naru noticed that Mai only chose to jelly as the bread's stuffing, which by Naru's opinion isn't healthy.

"Mai, you do know that jelly isn't exactly healthy. Peanut butter is a much more intelligent choice." Naru said as he took the bread and filled it with peanut butter.

"Naru, you do know that in eating, there is no such thing as 'intelligent' or not." Mai retorted with her mouth half-full, and a statement in which Bou-san agreed.

"Actually Mai, there is, let me explain to you, for example, peanut butter has a lot of fiber, protein and micronutrients, while jelly only contains high sugar and such. With this, we can deduce that peanut butter is a healthier choice rather than jelly, which makes it an _intelligent_ choice."

"But it causes pimples. So Naru, you might want to tone down your peanut butter intake." Mai bit back with a genuine grin.

"But I'm perfect, I never have pimples, unlike maybe… you?" Oooh, Naru was truly enjoying teasing Mai.

"Why you—! Narcissistic jerk! You—!"

And with this, Mai continued to rat and Naru had to keep himself from smiling due Mai's intense reactions and of course his series of retorts are coming thru without fail much to Mai's dismay, whereas Bou-san wasn't able to keep it to himself and was now laughing out loud.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the bickering duo, Ayako was filling two pieces of bread with both peanut butter and jelly. Not long after that, the bickering came to a quick stop as both mouths were now stuffed with the said bread courtesy of our very own Miko. And she quickly fled to escape dragging the monk with her leaving the two dumbfounded after saying:

"There, have a taste of both and realize it's a perfect combination—it's better to have a mix of both! And Naru, as a doctor, I say that jelly also has its own set of vitamins and nutrients, only Mai doesn't know that! Bye!" Ayako said as she and Bou-san was leading out of the door.

…

Naru turned and went back to his _den_ savoring the last bits of the said bread. After some time he heard Mai ratting about how Ayako was supposed to be on her side—obviously realizing or rather, processing what Ayako said only a few moments ago.

|click|

"What did I miss?" Lin said as he walked to his office. He wasn't really shocked that he was greeted be a furious Mai. It was a daily occurrence, he was used to it.

_After all, OPPOSITES ATTRACTS._

…

…

…

**There! My first one-shot! More to come~! XD**

**Please Review . ^^**

**|Urdyonlione|**

**P.S. I'm uploading this instead of my chapter fic 'Away From Home' since I had just uploaded its latest chapter. Think of this as a small break.. XD still, next chap for **_**this**_** will be next week and AFM will be either this Sat. or Sun. ^^ Thankies~!**


End file.
